Lucy's Lucky Break
by TheOneSage
Summary: Lucy Hearfilia, the quiet shy girl who sits at the back of the class, is in love with the classes 'Oblivious Stud' Natsu Dragneel. When the transfer student Lisanna barges in, it opens up an entire new door for Lucy. Lucy x Natsu, Lisanna x Natsu, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy and maybe some more. Will have tons of cliche drama and romance. Highschool Setting. AU. Hope you enjoy it:)
1. The Transfer Student

**Hey guys and gals, this will be my first Fairy Tail fan fiction so bare with me please. It will be an Alternate Universe fan fiction, one where they all attend Fairy Tail High, most of the personalities are the same. Except Natsu, He'a frigging Boss with a capital B. So here it is the prologue x chapter 1. I generally write in first person. Hope you Enjoy...**

**(Q/N (quick note) I will explain how lucy looks now as it would be hard to put it in later. Lucy is beautiful. The only thing is she always wears the plain school uniform and her hair is in twin pigtail braids, always. Never showing off how she looks, so she never stands out)**

**| Class 3-A | Lucy's POV | **

I look around the classroom and, I can't explain it. Like something import is missing from this classroom. I check the time, still five minutes till class starts. I look around and notice that three seats are empty. Gray, Erza, and Natsu still aren't here. Then it hits me. What was missing. Natsu was, he was the soul of our classroom, the reason that a lot of people enjoyed school. As soon as I thought about him, He walked him, followed by Erza and Gray. As if to prove my point right, everybody in the class gets up and surrounds those three. I feel a tight constriction in my chest as a girl latches on to Natsu's arm, laughing at a something. Yes, I knew it. I've had it bad for Natsu since we were in grade 2. Every year I try to encourage myself to go up there, talk to him, maybe even have lunch with them. But I knew I couldn't. I had to spend all my time studying, as I can't afford college without a scholarship. Every time I think about it I get extremely upset at how my parents left me, all alone at the age of twelve with a paid off apartment and around $30,000 in my bank account. I never realized how much I needed them until they were gone. They hadn't even left a reason, just a note attached to the keys and the debit card that accessed the account. While I was busy day dreaming, class had already started. I snapped myself out of it and paid attention to the our homeroom teacher, Mr. Aoba who was just finishing up the morning announcements.

"That's it for this mornings announcements. Now the last thing is to introduce our new transfer student" We all looked up, none of us had heard anything about a new transfer student. I looked up as Mr. Aoba continued to talk "I'm as surprised as you are, any where here she is. Come in now" A beautiful girl with shoulder length silvery hair came into the room. While most of us were stunned, one wasn't.

"Lisanna?" I turn around see that Natsu was the one who had spoken. Did he know here? She turned around and smiled, then started running towards him.

"Naaaattssssuuu-kun, I'm back" She runs right into him and barrels him into a hug. I could almost feel the dark cloud of ill will that most of the girls in our class were attempting to send at her. While at the same time all of the guys were face palming, another girl after the king of oblivious studs, Natsu. He shook his head then he replied.

"When did you get back? Your letter said that you wouldn't be here until next Thursday." I stared jealously at the girl who easily did what I've wanted to do for the past eight years now. "Sheesh Lisanna, off all the days you could have came, why did you come in on a Monday? The house isn't clean and-" While a piece of every girl's heart in the class dies when they hear the word house, at the same time Mr. Aoba clears his throat. "If you are done with your shenanigans you may take your seat behind Lucy, there," As Lisanna passes me she puts her bags down. I check out the brands. Ouch, a rich girl just like Natsu and the rest. Natsu's father owns Dragneel Inc. One of our countries biggest real estate companies, while Gray's dad owns Fullbuster Appliances, the biggest chain of appliances in our country. I never really got around to knowing what company Erza's family had, but they were probably rich as well. I had dozed out while she was trying to talk to me.

"High, I'm Lisanna, hope we can be friends?" I stare at the girl in front of me, deciding that it can't hurt to try out being friends. I nod and shake her hand. I turn around and I pretend to pay attention for the rest of the class.

**When **break time comes around, everybody crowds around Lisanna, wanting to ask her questions, instead she walks up and sits next to Natsu. "Any questions you have for me. Natsu here can answer." I look up, he knew her that well!? I see Natsu looking quizzically at Lisanna

"ooof, come on Lisanna, you do this to me every time. I'm sorry I forgot your birthday the one year." She starts pouting and he breaks "Alright fine, but after this time you have to stop it, K?" She nods and turns back to the class.

"Ask Away, and my faithful friend here will answer"

"When's your birthday?"

"July 12th ,1997"

"Whats your favourite food?"

"Pizza, with pineapple and tuna."

"Where were you before here?"

"Studying abroad in Italy"

"Can you speak Italian?"

"Yes she can, but not fluently"

"What is your relationship to Natsu?" The entire class freezes and waits for an answer. Lisanna opens her mouth to answer but gets cut off by Natsu.

"We're childhood friends." The entire class lets out a collective sigh, feeling bad for the girl who obviously had feelings for oblivious Natsu. **Briiiiiiing** The bell signifying that the day was over had rung. Time to pack up and go home. I stop at the convenience store which I work at after school. I change into my work clothes and man the cash register. Looking out the window I see a very familiar pair walk by. Natsu and Lisanna are walking by, I feel a twinge of jealousy when I notice that shes hanging off of his arm. She stops and points at the convenience store, probably saying that she wanted something. I can't help but over hear their conversation when they walk in, It seems that Lisanna is doing most of the talking. "Natsu-kun, why did you tell the class that we're just childhood friends?" What does she mean by that?

"Lisanna you know as good as I do why, because it hasn't been set in stone. I decide my future" What are they talking about.

"But Natsu-kun, I want to be your fiance" Upon hearing these words my blood boils and I feel that I need air. Natsu and Lisanna, are engaged?!

**|A/N|**

**This is my first ever modern fan fiction, hope you all liked it. It would be very helpful if you guys could answer my question. Should Lisanna be the bridge between Natsu and Lucy, or should it be Levy, Natsu's cousin? I can't decide. Also, I will be updating this story, maybe 3-4 times a week. Any way, hope you enjoy. ~ |_TheOneSage_|**


	2. The Sneak Attack

**So here it is, chapter two! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and views , here it is Chapter Two of Lucy's Lucky Break!**

**| Convenience Store (Natsu's POV) |**

Not again, how many times have we had this argument? She brings it up, again and again. We're walking home having a good time when she brings it up, again. "Lisanna, can we not talk about this now?" She pretends like she didn't hear me and starts dragging me toward a convenience store. Here we go again, I knew that this question was coming, but I don't understand. Does she not mind being forced into a marriage? Because I sure as hell do.

"Natsu-kun, why did you tell the class that we're just childhood friends?" I sigh, she of all people should know why.

"Lisanna you know as good as I do why, because it hasn't been set in stone. I decide my future" Was she really so loyal to her family? Willing to marry somebody she might not even like?

"But Natsu-kun, I want to be your fiance" Right after she says this I hear a small gasp. I turn around and see a flash of blond going around. Who could that be? "Natsu-kun?" I turn around and look at her.

"Lisanna, you shouldn't be so willing to marry yourself away! Go and find somebody that you like!" She starts turning a deep shade of red. Oh snap, I made her mad. She smacks me,

"I hate you Natsu-kun!" What did I do this time. Ouch, her nail cut my cheek. Agh, guess I'll go home and mess around when I hear a voice behind me.

"Natsu-kun? U-umm, do you need a bandage" I turn around and see a girl with blond hair, standing behind the counter. Was she the one I saw earlier? And how does she know my name?

"Sorry, but do I know you?" She looks crestfallen and I instantly regret being so tactless. "Oh, I'm sorry," She shakes her head.

"No, it's ok." She turns around to get some bandages, her hair is so long. She turns around with an alcohol swab. "Here Natsu-kun," she holds it out. I just lean in and give her my cheek. She blushes and slowly starts to wipe it. Then she puts the bandage on "it's ok now." It takes me a bit but I remember who she is, how could I not notice it?

"Your Heartfilia-san!" She shyly nods her head, YES! "I've never really noticed you but your hair gave you away" She looks down and starts scuffing her feet. I look behind me and see that a line of impatient people are standing behind me. "Oh, well, I'll see you later Heartfilia-san" She just nods, so shy, it's a nice difference from all of the girls around me. When I walk out I see that Lisanna had been waiting for me the whole time.

"Natsu-kun" I gulp, As I am very familiar with the tone and glare. What did I do this time? "Who were you talking to there, I was waiting" I sigh and answer

"I was talking to Heartfilia-san, I never knew she worked here" I notice that Lisanna has lost interest in the conversation. "Phew, okay then, Lisanna I'm calling up the limo. I called ahead so your room should be ready." She just nods, we sit there waiting and five minutes later the limo rounds the corner. "Time to go Lisanna." we slide into the car and we're on our way to my house.

**| At Natsu's House (Natsu's POV) |**

"Kira-chan, I'm home" I look around but I can't see her. Kira-chan is my adopted sister, her parents and my dad were real close, so when they died in an accident we took her in. "Hello Ki-" Suddenly somebody jumps on my back.

"BOO," I can't help but yelp as she does this. "Welcome home Natsu-nii, did you bring me something?" I gently let her down, I turn around to look at her. She's only a year younger than me but she still loves to act younger when she can. I try to give her a glare, but when she pouts I give in. I fish the object that I had picked up on the way home.

"Happy Birthday Kira-chan" I had bought her the necklace and ring that I saw her staring at last week while we were in the mall. I chuckle while she looks at me in shock.

"Natsu-nii, how did you know that I wanted these?" I smirk, but quickly get concerned as she starts crying. Did I do something wrong?

"I'm sorr-" She cuts me off while she knocks me off my feet in a hug.

"Thank you, Natsu-nii, thank you so much." I didn't know that this would make her so happy.

"It's not like I would forget your birthday silly" She looks up at me and smiles.

"No, it's just you seemed like the kind of guy to buy me flowers or something, I never expected you to be that attentive and to actually now what your doing." I didn't know how to interpret that comment, so I'm going to take it as a compliment.

"Mhm. I'm still here..." I look up, I had totally forgotten about Lisanna. I quickly call Markus, our butler so he can take Lisanna's stuff to her room. "Wow Kira-chan, you sure have grown since I saw you last" Kira-chan just blushes. They start talking and I end up falling asleep on the couch.

**Midnight (Naruto's POV)**

I woke up with a start, and look around, It takes me a second but then I remember that I had fallen asleep while they were catching up. I look up and see that they had both fallen asleep on the couch. I chuckle and get up. I carry Kira-chan to her room, and tuck her in as she was already in her pajamas. I go up to Lisanna and start shaking her, trying to wake her up. She just looks up at me with sleeping eyes,

"Carry me," I sigh, I carry her upstairs and put her on the bed. She curls up and starts nodding off again.

"Oi, Lisanna, wake up, and change your clothes." She gets up and walks toward the bathroom where the maids had already unpacked her clothes. I doze off for a bit, only to wake up when I feel some movement. I look up and see Lisanna, in only her bra and panties? **Eeeep!?**

**|A/N|**

**Haha , what a cliff hanger lol, anyway thank you for the comments, and I will be taking heed of your advice. If you guys are interested, I'm also currently writing a Naruto fan fiction and it would be great if you guys could check that out to. Anyway, I ****might start updating this one daily, along with my other story. Enjoy guys :) **

_**TheOneSage**_


	3. No Hard Feelings?

**Hey guys and gals, sorry for not updating this any sooner as I have been busy with my other story. If anybody picked up on the typo last chapter, forgive me as I was typing a chapter for Naruto fan fiction right before. Anyway, Lucy's Lucky Break – Chapter 3!**

**| Natsu's House (Natsu's POV) |**

I hold back a loud yell, when I see that Lisanna is standing right there in only her bra and panties. I can't help but stare a bit, but I snap my self out of it when she starts coming closer, I try to go around her and am surprised when she starts falling right past me onto the bed. I look at her and chuckle, as she's fast asleep. Looks like she wasn't trying to do something else. I shake my head and decide that I need to take a shower before going back to bed.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Next Morning (Natsu's POV)**

I wake up and look at the time, ten AM?! We have school today! I run downstairs and see Lisanna and Kira sitting there eating breakfast. "Why didn't anybody wake me up?! School started an hour ago!" Kira looks up indignantly,

"I did to! I even jumped on you like you told me I could last time, but you ended up rolling over," She starts blushing madly while I wait for her to continue, "Then you put me in a killer bear hug, not letting go" I just chuckle at her red face, unaware of the jealous glare that Lisanna is shooting at Kira, who just smirks back. I sigh and look around, I notice Lisanna is looking at me and she's blushing. It must be about last night. Gray said the easiest way out of women problems is either to strip or act normal and forget.

"I'm going to school, dad is really strict about these kind of things," As I'm already wearing my clothes I grab a piece of toast and my backpack and head out the door, deciding to ride my scooter to school today. I'm riding down the street when I see a familiar head of blond walking down the street. I call out to her "Oi Lucy! Hop on" I pull up next to her and hand her the extra helmet. "Your late to huh? Well, this way we can make it their faster" She nods and hops on and I zip away to school

We make it on time for second period. I look around, why are they all staring at me? I turn around Lucy is behind me holding the second helmet "Thanks Heartfilia-san, if you want a ride I can give you one after school?"

**| Lucy's POV |**

I can't believe it, first he gives me a ride to school, and now he's asking me If I want a ride home? I nod my head, happy that Natsu-kun is actually paying attention to me. I wince when I look behind him into the class, all of the girls except Erza are staring daggers into me... I wince because girls can be just as good at annoying somebody mentally as boys can be at doing it physically. I never had many friends anyway.

The teacher clears her throat and we rush to our seats.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sure enough as soon as I left to go to the washroom I was surrounded by fangirls

"Why are you getting so cozy with Natsu-kun?"

"Ya, why's he giving you special attention?" I just gulp, I need to diffuse this situation before it gets ugly.

"U-umm, Dragneel-San and I just happened to meet on the way to school, and he offered to give me a ride" I sigh in relief when they all nod at each other

"That's okay then, Natsu-kun's was just being nice to you. That's fine then" another disaster averted. My blood drops when I hear Natsu calling for me.

"Heartfilia-San? Heartfilia-San?"

I gulp when the girls turn around and give me my ultimatum.

"Listen Heartfilia-san" I gulp when I hear her tone "Whatever Natsu-kun is doing, its because he's a nice guy. If you take advantage of this to hang around him, there will be trouble. I just nod, not realizing that Natsu-kun had such dedicated friends.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Hey Heartfilia-san, I can give you a ride?" I'm about to nod happily when I remember the girls warning.

"I'm sorry Dragneel-San. I can't take the ride" I notice the hurt on his face and I almost crack when

"Natsu-kun! Ill take the ride home!" The girl from earlier latches on to his arm. Natsu-kun looked like he was about to say something but

"It's ok Dragneel-San just go home with..."

"Mina Kallamara, you can call me Mina-chan!" He just nods, still looking at me weirdly. They start walking away when the girl looks back and nods her head at me. I shudder in rage, how could she do that? Wasn't all fair in love and war, using threats like that? I turn around and start walking away

**| At Natsu's House (Lisanna's POV) |**

I tap my feet, I'm a very impatient girl, and Natsu promised to take me shopping. I look at the clock, 3:31, he said he'd be here a minute ago. I look out the window when I hear the sound of his scooters engine. I sigh, no matter how many times I ask he won't get rid of that stupid thing. It kind of balances out, being seen on that hideous thing balances out the fact that I'm on it with a totally gorgeous yet oblivious guy. I mean, I saw the way Kira-chan looked at him, and that most definitely did not look like a sisterly look. Why were they all after Natsu? He obviously belongs to me, I mean we're even fiances!

He finally makes it to the door, "Soooo sorry, Lisa-chan," I smile, happy that he had given me a nickname, before I wipe it off of my face to berate him.

"Your three minutes late you know?" He smiles sheepishly

"Sorry, I had to give one of my class mates a ride" A class mate? I sigh, Natsu always did help people to much. "Sheesh, my stomach hurts, she was holding me too tight" A tick mark appears above her head,

"N-N-Natsu! I hate you!" I just storm out and sit down on his scooter, I should have known that the girls would start attacking now that I'm here! I need to watch out for him more then ever now. Starting with the girl he rode with today! He walks out of the house, and I sigh. Who can stay mad at him, I mean he's so adorable. "Natsu come on, I was just kidding." He looks up happily, and he instantly starts talking

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's just go to the mall and go where ever!"

"Why do you even need to shop? You could just order what ever you want!" I chuckle, as we always get to this argument... Today will be a day for rest, but tomorrow will be a day of WAR!

**|A/N|**

**Sorry for not updating this for such a long time, it's just that I'm focusing on my two other stories. If your into Naruto Fan Fics, check out my two other stories! Anyway hope you liked, ~ |_TheOneSage_|**


End file.
